disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Campout at Walt Disney World (remake)
This is the remake of Campout at Walt Disney World that was released on 1994. And it will have more characters, a few more songs, new kids, and special celebrities. This will be released on DVD. Notes *The actions will be different from the original video. *The video will have long and different conversations as well. *This video will have the same ending scene during the rolling credits from the original video. Characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie will be mainly joined by Chip and Dale (as Rescue Rangers and who appeared in the "Caissons Go Rolling Along" part, but now hang out with Mickey and his friends), The Country Bears will be included, but also, Pocahontas, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear will be added. Plot ??? Songs *"Comin' Round the Mountain" - Full Company (the ones who mainly hang out with each other) *"The Bare Necessities" - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, The Country Bears, and the Fun Songs Kids *"The Caissons Go Rolling Along/Happy Wanderer" - Goofy, Chip, Dale, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and the Fun Songs Kids *"Oh Susanna" - The Country Bears *"Camptown Races" - The Fun Songs Kids *"By the Beautiful Sea" - The Fun Songs Kids *"Colors of the Wind" (NEW!) '- Pocahontas *"Everybody Has a Laughing Place" '(NEW!) '- Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Chip and Dale *"Don't Fence Me in" - Goofy, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse and the Fun Songs Kids *"Turkey in the Straw" - Chorus *"Talent Roundup" - The Fun Songs Kids *"Jeepers Creepers" - The Fun Songs Kids *"Love Story" '(NEW!) - Taylor Swift *"Mountain Greenery" - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and The Fun Songs Kids *"We Rock" (NEW!) - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, The Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift and The Fun Songs Kids *"Take Me Home, Country Roads" - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Chip, Dale, The Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift and The Fun Songs Kids *"This is Our Song" (NEW!) - The Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, and everyone else *"If You're Happy and You Know It" - Full Company Transcript ??? Cast Disney Characters *Wayne Allwine (archival recordings) and Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor (archival recordings) and Dionne Quan: Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Hayden Panettiere: Kairi *David Gallagher: Riku *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Tress McNeille: Daisy Duck, Chip *Corey Burton: Dale and Gruffi Gummi *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Mila Kunis: Max Goof, Kit Cloudkicker *Jim Cummings: Pooh, Tigger, King Louie, Darkwing Duck and Zummi Gummi *Travis Oates: Piglet *Bud Luckey: Eeyore *Tom Kenny: Rabbit *June Foray: Grammi Gummi *Noelle North: Cubbi Gummi *Lorenzo Music: Tummi Gummi *Katie Leigh: Sunni Gummi *John Goodman: Baloo *Sally Struthers: Rebecca Cunningham *Alan Young: Scrooge McDuck *Terry McGovern: Launchpad McQuack Celebrities *The Jonas Bros. *Demi Lovato *Taylor Swift *John Denver Kids *Coming soon! Trivia *The Gummi Bears, will join the Country Bears, Br'er Bear, Kenai (but not singing with them), and Koda in "Oh Susanna", but they'll still hang out with Mickey and his pals. Baloo, Kit, Rebecca, Kenai, and Pooh won't join those bears, because they're very kind. Category:Theme park films